Immortalité
by junon2
Summary: Après des décennies de séparation, Jasper retrouve sa seconde famille, ceux qu’il considère comme les plus proches de lui après les Cullen. Mais cette réunion aura des conséquences inattendues pour certains membres du clan Cullen… Edward/Jasper/non yaoi
1. Chap 1 : Amour fraternel

**Immortalité **

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/calli Attha

Genre : romance/ fantasy

Rating : M

Paring : Edward Cullen et autre couple de vampires du roman/film

Disclaimer : L'œuvre de base ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de l'auteur des Romans **Twilight**, Stéphanie Meyer. Les 3 personnages « principaux » sont ma propriété ainsi que l'intrigue.

Résumé : Après des décennies de séparation, Jasper retrouve sa seconde famille, ceux qu'il considère comme les plus proches de lui après les Cullen. Mais cette réunion aura des conséquences inattendues pour certains membres du clan Cullen…

Avertissement : Si je suis lancée et atteinte comme je le suis parfois, je dirais qu'une scène sera interdite au moins de 16 ans pour cause de **lemon **(scène de sexe). Comme d'habitude je vous préviens avant et après… Sinon comme le film m'a laissée sur ma faim et que ma vision des vampires l'emporte, il y aura des scènes de vampirisme, morsures et combats avec sang… je crée une « race » en plus, et donc me permets de modifier la mythologie sur les vampires de l'auteur … en espérant que cela vous plaira ! J'essaie de rester un minimum fidèle à l'univers des romans.

Note de l'auteur : écrit by me, vu par moi… plus sérieusement Bella n'existe pas dans cette fic, faisons comme si elle était restée avec sa mère… Disons que je ne reprends que le clan Cullen et la ville, le reste ne m'intéresse pas pour ce projet.

Note de l'auteur 2 : dans le **POV Jasper**, les _paroles en italiques_ sont les réponses de l'interlocutrice téléphonique de Jasper. Je pense que cela peut être intéressant et puis les vampires entendent tout ;-)

Fic cadeau d'anniversaire à **ma sœurette** (Andromeda_shun de SSW)

Merci à **Clomanthis** de SSW et à ma chère **Tidoo-chan** pour la correction et les encouragements à écrire

Fic illustrée par **Clomanthis** de SSW (voir mon profil pour le lien)

**POV alterné **(comme d'habitude, pourquoi changé hein ?)

Bonne lecture.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 1 : Amour fraternel**

_**Europe, janvier 2007**_

**POV Thérèse **

« Je percute violemment le sol, mon dos encaissant le choc péniblement. Instantanément mon souffle se coupe et reste bloqué dans ma gorge, mes poumons refusant obstinément de s'ouvrir pour happer l'air. Au même moment, une douleur nait dans le bas du dos et irradie à travers tout mon corps. J'ouvre la bouche, cherchant à respirer. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'oxygène s'infiltre enfin, laissant une empreinte brûlante sur son passage dans ma gorge. J'inspire à coups saccadés et irréguliers. Peu à peu j'arrive à stabiliser ma respiration. La souffrance physique se fait moins forte, mon corps se régénérant rapidement. Je reste cependant encore un peu allongée sur le sol, attendant d'être vraiment capable de me remettre sur pieds. Je sens que je vais avoir des courbatures pendant un certain temps. Je bouge légèrement mes pieds et mes jambes constatant que rien n'était casé ou brisé, ce qui aurait pris un temps considérable à guérir… Si j'avais été humaine, ma colonne vertébrale se serait brisée sous le choc ! Heureusement pour moi, ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps. Et grande chance, le vampire contre lequel je me bats l'ignore encore… Enfin plus pour longtemps, je dois me relever si je veux éviter d'être dans une position de faiblesse face à lui.

Je soupire légèrement et je prends appui de mes deux pieds sur le sol, relevant mes bras pour déposer mes mains au niveau de ma tête. Je lève légèrement mon bassin et me donne de l'élan en appuyant sur mes mains et mes pieds pour culbuter mes jambes au-dessus de la tête. Mes talons claquent sur l'asphalte froid et je me retrouve à genoux. Je relève les yeux et cherche du regard le vampire. Je sens mes vertèbres craquer légèrement, la douleur m'arrachant une grimace. La suite du combat va être ardue si je dois le mener seule. Mais où est-il donc passé ? Il devrait être là depuis un moment, son ennemi étant un jeune immortel dépourvu d'expérience… la sangsue qui m'a envoyée au tapis tourne lentement son regard teinté de rouge sang vers moi. Le bruit sec du claquement de mes cuirasses lui ayant indiqué que je m'étais relevé et que j'étais donc encore en état de me défendre. Je me demande vaguement ce qui pouvait attirer à ce point son attention qu'il ne se soit pas jeté sur moi pour m'achever. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, le défiant ouvertement de me sauter dessus pour me tuer. Lentement sans décrocher mon regard du sien je me relève et me mets en position de combat, car je sais qu'il ne tardera pas de m'attaquer. Un grognement énervé échappe des lèvres pincées de mon vis-à-vis.

Un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'élance vers moi. Je fais glisser mon pied droit un peu plus vers l'arrière, augmentant mon équilibre. Le choc qui va suivre sera brutal, puissant. Même avec mes capacités surhumaines je reste en deçà d'un vampire au niveau de la force, de l'agilité et de la rapidité. De plus, si le contact ne m'envoie pas au sol, le combat risque de devenir pénible pour moi car tôt ou tard je n'éviterais pas un coup plus violent que les autres. Je me prépare à essayer de l'arrêter quand quelque chose passe devant moi, une simple ombre indistincte… Mon ennemi est happé et repoussé relativement loin, le mouvement étant accompagné d'un grognement sourd de colère. Un léger soupire m'échappe : il est enfin là !

« Est-ce que ça va? » demande d'une voix calme mon sauveur.

« Juste un peu mal au dos. Où étais-tu passé ? » Je le questionne, curieuse de savoir ce qui a bien pu retenir un vampire de sa puissance.

« J'ai eu plus de mal que prévu à me débarrasser de l'autre, sœurette… désolé du retard. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je prends la relève maintenant, me rétorque avec un léger sourire mon frère, suivi un clin d'œil complice. »

Je reporte mon regard vers notre ennemi qui se relève lentement un peu plus loin. Le choc semble avoir été violent même pour un vampire. En même temps mon frère ne ménage jamais ses coups sauf quand nous nous entrainons. Je me rapproche de lui et adopte une position de combat. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de lui laisser mon adversaire, mais je sais qu'il sera plus rapide que moi. Je crois que nous formons un bon duo tous les deux, notre lien télépathique et notre connaissance de l'autre aidant. Étrangement, j'ai toujours accepté la manière surprotectrice et autoritaire qu'il employait avec moi. Il est le seul face à qui je plie l'échine ou presque… Alex se prépare à attaquer notre ennemi commun, il affiche un sourire de jubilation. Je sais que la chasse et les combats sont ses terrains de jeu favoris… »

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Nord de la France, 1627 **_

**POV Alexandre**

« J'ai toujours cru que ma vie était toute tracée, comme celle de mes parents. J'aurais dû reprendre la ferme de mon père, épouser une fille du village, cultiver la terre et avoir des enfants. J'aurais aussi choisi un époux à Thérèse, ma sœur, qui comme moi aurait travaillé la terre. Mon existence semblait toute écrite depuis ma naissance, une vie tellement simple et vide. Mais quel destin peut-on avoir quand on nait dans un petit village de parents fermiers, qui se battent pour avoir de quoi manger chaque jour ? Aucun, si ce n'est le même qu'eux. Je n'avais jamais osé rêver à autre chose que ce destin parce que j'avais compris très jeune que cela serait vain. Petit, je rêvassais parfois à devenir soldat comme ceux qu'on voyait parfois traverser notre village… Et puis, il y a 3 ans, quand Père nous a quitté suite à sa maladie, j'ai repris la ferme et essayé d'agir comme lui, en chef de famille responsable. Le jour de ses funérailles, je fis la promesse à ma sœur de veiller sur elle et d'être toujours là. C'était simple, continuer à faire seuls ce qu'il nous avait enseigné de son vivant.

C'est cette promesse faite à celle qui était mon double qui m'a fait revenir ici, dans ce petit village d'une cinquantaine d'habitants. Pourtant plus rien n'est aussi simple qu'avant. J'aurais pu suivre celle qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais devenu, mais je ne pus me résoudre à laisser seule ma jumelle. J'ai donc abandonné ma Créatrice et son clan pour revenir. Mais cette dame avait raison quand elle déclara que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Mes sens étaient maintenant surdéveloppés, et me permettaient de savoir tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je traverse rapidement les petites rues, telle une ombre pour atteindre la dernière maison du village, celle de ma famille « humaine ». J'hésite devant la porte, me demandant quelle réaction aura ma chère Thérèse en me voyant de retour et en sachant ce que je suis devenu : un être démoniaque, un vampire. Je soupire légèrement avant de poser ma main à jamais froide sur la clenche et d'ouvrir la porte lentement. Cette dernière grince un peu.

J'entre calmement dans la pièce principale de la maison et referme d'un claquement sec la porte, faisant sursauter Thérèse. Cette dernière tourne son visage pâle vers moi. Nos regards se croisent et je lui offre un gentil sourire d'excuse. Je vois ses beaux yeux bleus s'agrandir d'étonnement. Elle se lève lentement en me fixant toujours, mais son regard a changé. Il s'est empli de larmes et un beau sourire de soulagement se dessine sur ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes d'immobilisme, Thérèse me saute au cou et y cache sa tête. Je peux sentir ses fines larmes chaudes couler sur ma peau glacée. Je finis par refermer mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle se détache de moi pour m'observer.

« Alexandre, où étais-tu passé ? J'étais si inquiète ! » S'exclame-t-elle enfin, mettant fin à mon espoir d'échapper à cette question embarrassante.

« Je n'étais pas loin petite sœur… je vais te raconter si tu le souhaites. » Je lui réponds. Thérèse me saisit les mains et frissonne, relevant son regard surpris sur mon visage trop pâle.

« Mon Dieu, mais tu es glacé et tellement blanc. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ? Serais-tu malade ? … » Me demande-t-elle, inquiète de mon état de santé.

« Thérèse, écoute, je… » J'essaie de commencer mon explication en vain.

« Viens au moins près du feu te réchauffer. Oh, et je vais te servir un peu de soupe cela ne te fera pas de mal, je l'ai faite cette après-midi… » M'interrompt-elle me tirant par une main vers le feu. Je résiste et l'attire d'un geste rapide contre moi. Je saisis ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner et la fixe avec un air désolé. Je m'en veux déjà de la souffrance que mes aveux vont lui faire endurer. Il me faut la ménager, il est hors de question de lui faire peur ou de la faire pleurer !

« Alexandre ?!? » m'interroge d'une voix incertaine ma jumelle.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de soupe, sœurette, ça ira, je lui réponds en desserrant ma prise sur ses fines épaules, j'ai juste besoin de te parler, si tu consens à m'écouter. »

« D'accord… tu sais j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, que tu m'avais abandonnée… » Murmure-t-elle.

Je la lâche et me dirige vers la cheminée où je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil en face. Thérèse fait demi tour et m'observe un peu avant de venir elle aussi près du feu. Elle se laisse tomber sur le tapis à mes pieds et s'appuie légèrement sur moi. Je baise les yeux vers elle et l'observe. Ma sœur jumelle me ressemble en de nombreux points : même yeux bleus, même couleur de cheveux aux reflets blond, les traits fins du visage. Mais nous avons aussi des différences visibles ou non : notre taille et notre caractère. Ma sœur est belle, du moins je l'ai toujours pensé. Un joli petit ange sur lequel je veille depuis toujours. Je savoure sa présence calme et apaisante, elle a toujours eu le pouvoir de mettre fin à mes colères ou mes frayeurs ; après tout, nous sommes jumeaux et donc liés à vie. Elle relève lentement la tête vers moi, les yeux interrogateurs. Je ne dis rien et me contente de lui sourire de manière rassurante comme je le fais à chaque fois que la peur se lit sur ses traits fins. Comme elle ne brise pas le silence nous entourant, c'est moi qui reprends la parole.

« Comment as-tu pu imaginer que je t'abandonnerais ? » Je demande.

« Oh, et bien je ne voulais pas le croire quand la voisine l'a dit, mais comme tu ne revenais pas et que les villageois étaient tous persuadés que tu étais parti, peut-être avec une femme, j'ai fini par douter. Tu sais, je me suis dit que j'étais peut-être une charge pour toi… Je devrais déjà être mariée et vivre au dépends de mon époux, plus de toi… Si je n'étais pas là, tu aurais sûrement une famille… » murmure-t-elle en tournant ses yeux vers le feu. Je sais que l'idée la perturbe depuis la mort de Père. Nous avions alors presque 17 ans et nous étions en âge de nous marier. Pourtant, nous sommes restés ensemble, un peu refermés sur nous même. Comment pourrais-je la laisser partir alors qu'elle est une part importante de mon être ?

« Idiote ! Tu es ma seule et unique famille, personne ne pourra changer cela ! Pas même une épouse… Elle devra se faire à l'idée que ma jumelle est importante pour moi et que je serais toujours là pour elle… » Je réponds avec un tendre sourire, caressant ses cheveux soyeux pour la rassurer. Elle relève la tête vers moi.

« Merci grand frère… Alors où étais-tu passé ? » Questionne-t-elle.

« Je n'étais pas loin, tu sais. Disons qu'il m'est arrivé une aventure peu banale ces derniers jours… » Je déclare calmement.

« Ah ?? Ai-je le droit de la connaitre, Alexandre ou tu comptes ne rien me dire de plus ? » Me renvoie-t-elle, mi curieuse mi ennuyée que je ne lui avoue pas tout.

« Je vais te raconter ne t'en fais pas… » Je lui souris doucement amusé par son empressement.

« Hum et bien j'attends…. A moins que tu ne préfères attendre demain matin, tu dois être épuisé… s'inquiète-t-elle à nouveau, es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir faim ? »

« Patiente ma chère, tu sauras tout, et non merci, j'ai déjà soupé. » Je lui réponds avec un sourire amusé. Thérèse ne change pas, quand la réponse à ses questions ne vient pas assez vite, elle change de sujet de conversation.

Elle me jette un regard mais ne me répond pas et tourne à nouveau les yeux vers le feu. Je tourne moi aussi la tête vers le feu, et savoure le silence qui s'est installé. Cela me permet de remettre mes idées en place et de réfléchir à comment lui dévoiler ma nouvelle nature. Le plus simple serait d'énoncer les faits tels qu'ils sont arrivés pour ensuitelui faire comprendre ce que je suis devenu. Sera-t-elle assez forte pour l'accepter ? Je n'en suis pas sûr… Et après cela, si elle n'a pas réagi trop mal, je lui proposerais de la mordre, pour qu'elle naisse elle aussi à une nouvelle vie éternelle… pour que nous ne soyons jamais séparés quoiqu'il arrive !

« J'étais parti comme chaque jour à l'aurore pour travailler sur notre champ… » Je commence lentement d'une voix calme et base, attirant son regard vers moi récitant les faits platement et en résumant pour ne pas l'effrayer, « J'avais commencé à travailler la terre, quand un groupe est entré sur le champ sortant des bois. La lueur du soleil était encore faible et il m'a fallu un certain temps pour pouvoir vraiment les distinguer. Ils s'approchaient lentement, une femme en avant suivie de trois hommes et d'une autre femme plus jeune. Ils étaient vêtus de manière propre, pour des gens sortant d'un bois humide, et richement. Ils avaient tous les yeux dorés. Ils se sont arrêtés à quelques mètres et la femme qui était en tête s'est rapprochée de moi avec un très beau sourire. Une fois assez proche elle m'a murmuré que mon odeur était attirante et douce… J'ai involontairement fais deux pas en arrière, surpris. Elle a continué à sourire et a tendu la main pour me frôler la joue. Elle s'est exprimée dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai osé relever la tête et la fixer droit dans les yeux… après quelques minutes je me suis senti calme et apaisé. Elle m'a alors proposé une nouvelle vie, quelque chose de plus palpitant et qui n'aurait jamais de fin, si je le désirais je n'avais qu'à opiner de la tête. J'ai réfléchis un peu, Thérèse, sur ce que notre vie nous offrait et je me suis dit que si elle pouvait me proposer mieux, et que je pouvais t'en faire profiter alors c'était une chance à saisir. J'ai donc fait un signe affirmatif de la tête… Elle a eu un sourire étrange avant de s'approcher de moi et de se pencher sur mon cou… Elle m'a mordu … »

« Quoi ?!? Cette femme t'a mordu au cou ? » M'interroge ma cadette surprise, les yeux écarquillés.

Je ne réponds pas sa question. En fait, j'ignore comment lui expliquer et comment elle pourrait accepter cela. Je suis devenu un monstre, un buveur de sang et je dois l'avouer à ma jumelle. Je dois lui expliquer que je suis devenu un damné selon nos croyances et celles de notre mère Eglise, ainsi qu'un être qui vivra éternellement, obligé de se nourrir de sang, la source de la vie. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant en moi la force de sortir les mots. Mais je connais déjà sa réaction, mélange de peur et de préjugés … Non, je ne peux pas lui dire cela ! Comment pourrait-elle comprendre et accepter cette évidence ? Et comment pourrais-je supporter le dégout et la frayeur qu'il y aura dans ses yeux ? Je me retrouve bloqué par ces considérations. Je ne pourrais jamais accepter de la laisser seule, de la voir vieillir, de savoir qu'elle mourra et moi non. Je ne peux pas imaginer que je serai éternel et qu'elle me quittera trop tôt par rapport au temps qu'il m'est donné de vivre. Elle est ma seule famille, la seule chose à laquelle je tienne, la seule chose qui me force à garder mon humanité. Pour la première fois de mon existence je décide de mentir à ma sœur. Mon cœur se serre et je sens les remords percer mon âme, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Je n'ai jamais rien caché à Thérèse, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le choix. Si je veux qu'elle partage le don qui m'a été fait, je dois me taire. Ma réaction est teintée de lâcheté et contre ce que Père nous a enseigné, mais je le fais pour son bien. J'ouvre les yeux et pose mes deux mains froides sur ses joues, la forçant à me fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Petite sœur, me fais-tu confiance ? » je lui demande d'une voix calme.

« Alexandre ! Quelle question, tu sais bien que oui… » Me répond-elle les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement.

« Alors, ferme les yeux, s'il te plait ne pose aucune question… fais-moi seulement confiance, Thérèse. » je murmure sans la quitter du regard.

Elle hésite et se mordille un peu la lèvre, réflexe chez elle prouvant qu'elle réfléchit intensément à ma demande. Elle baisse un peu la tête avant de me regarder à nouveau. Elle m'offre un léger sourire tout en hochant la tête et ferme lentement ses beaux yeux bleus. J'inspire une bouffée d'air totalement inutile avant de m'agenouiller à ses côtés sur le sol. Je lâche sa figure pour passer un bras autour de sa fine taille, de ma main libre je penche sa tête et écarte les mèches blondes qui cachent son cou. Je la sens frissonner quand mes doigts froids la frôlent. Mes yeux glissent sur son visage calme et serein, je peux voir combien elle a confiance en moi…une confiance aveugle. J'hésite une dernière fois… mais ma décision est ferme et définitive. Je le fais pour son bien, pour notre famille. Je me penche lentement vers sa gorge découverte et entrouvre la bouche, laissant mes canines frôler sa peau chaude et douce. Et... »

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Europe, janvier 2007**_

**POV Anna **

« Je cours dans la ruelle essayant de rattraper Alexandre. Le seul bruit que j'entends est celui de mes chaussures martelant le sol dur à un rythme régulier. Je m'arrête brusquement et me plie en avant, le souffle trop court. J'appuie alors mes mains sur mes genoux et je reprends difficilement ma respiration. Je relève lentement la tête pour éviter un étourdissement et j'observe ce qui m'entoure, espérant vaguement me repérer un minimum dans cette petite ville inconnue. La rue est étroite et légèrement en pente, bordée d'immeubles en briques rouges à étage. Elle est éclairée seulement par quelques rares et trop espacés lampadaires. Je me redresse complètement fouillant du regard chaque recoin visible de cette rue, enfin plutôt ruelle. Je me demande où il a bien pu disparaitre ! Un léger soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres boudeuses. C'est à chaque fois la même chose ! Pffff … je finis toujours par me retrouver isolée, incapable de les suivre dans leurs déplacements rapides et fluides. Et au plus profond de moi, je sais que c'est volontairement qu'ils me laissent derrière à chaque fois. C'est leur manière de me protéger, moi, la pauvre et si vulnérable humaine qui les accompagnent… Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur le silence m'entourant. Car comme me l'a appris Thérèse en me privant d'un sens, j'augmente la perception des autres. Je sais que ma seule chance de les repérer est le bruit de leur combat avec le vampire.

Malheureusement, je n'entends rien… Un silence total m'entoure, cocon mi-rassurant mi-effrayant. L'impression d'être seule dans cette ville inconnue me submerge peu à peu. Je me sens abandonnée, livrée à moi-même, seule. Ressentant l'angoisse m'envahir un peu plus à chaque seconde, je respire calmement et longuement espérant relaxer mes muscles crispés. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je les contractais et que je tremblais légèrement. Je garde fermement les yeux fermés, jugeant que cela m'aidera plus qu'un regard sur cette rue vide. .. Je sursaute et ouvre grand les yeux quand un bruit sourd déchire le silence nocturne ! Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que son origine ne peut être que le combat opposant mes amis au vampire. Je relâche ma respiration en un soupir léger. Le vacarme produit par le duel m'a au moins vaguement indiqué une direction. Je repère une ruelle pavée en pente vers laquelle je me dirige d'un pas rapide.

Je m'arrête à son entrée et observe la montée qui s'offre à moi. Je ne l'avais d'abord pas remarquée à cause du manque d'éclairage dans la rue. C'est juste une petite ruelle serpentant entre les bâtiments en direction de la place centrale de la ville. Elle n'est pas éclairée, sauf par la lune, et aucune fenêtre ne donne sur elle. J'hésite à m'y engager, mal à l'aise. Je sais que c'est stupide d'avoir peur d'une petite ruelle sombre à traverser… très stupide sûrement, mais j'ai appris à mes dépends autrefois que l'obscurité pouvait dissimuler des créatures monstrueuses et assoiffées de sang. Et je l'ai payé cher, très cher cette fois-là… je perçois de nouveau un bruit sec et court venant du haut de la ruelle. J'inspire profondément, après tout ils ne sont pas loin, je ne risque donc rien. Je me lance au pas de course sur les pavés inégaux essayant de respirer correctement. L'obscurité finit par m'encercler mais je tente de l'ignorer ainsi que la peur qui commence à se manifester dans mon ventre, j'essaye de ne pas imaginer de vampire tapi dans les recoins sombres et prêt à me sauter dessus. Pour cela je concentre mon esprit sur le sol, espérant ainsi ne pas tomber. Après quelques minutes, je débouche dans la clarté d'une petite place circulaire fortement éclairée.

Je m'arrête légèrement éblouie. Une fois habituée à la lumière, mes yeux cherchent instinctivement les jumeaux. Je repère Thérèse à quelques mètres de moi. Elle est stoïque, figée telle une statue, toujours aussi pâle et magnifique dans son immobilisme. Je remarque sa posture détendue, prouvant que la situation est sous contrôle puisqu'aucune de ses armes n'est sortie. Mon regard se porte plus loin dans la même direction que le sien, mais je ne distingue que difficilement les mouvements rapides des deux vampires mâles se battant. Après tout je ne suis qu'une humaine et leur rapidité effarante ne peut que m'échapper. Il m'est donc impossible de savoir lequel des deux l'emportent. J'approche de mon amie lentement et me poste juste à ses côtés. Je l'observe en biais : elle est calme et détendue comme à chaque fois. Je n'ai de toute manière aucun souvenir d'une Thérèse stressée ou ayant perdu le contrôle d'elle-même ! Elle est d'un calme olympien, même plus que son jumeau ne peut l'être. Dans ces moments de combats, qui provoquent en moi peur et stress, en la voyant à chaque fois si paisible je me dis que rien ne peut l'ébranler. C'est comme si quoiqu'il arrive, elle s'y attendait et s'y était préparée.

Malgré mon regard insistant, elle reste parfaitement immobile, rien ne bouge chez elle, je ne peux apercevoir ni froncement de sourcils, ni grimace ou sourire… Il m'est donc dur de deviner ce qui se passe réellement à quelques pas de nous. Cependant, comme à chaque fois que je la regarde cherchant une expression sur ses traits, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Sa peau blanche comme le marbre reflète légèrement la lumière lunaire, la rendant encore plus irréaliste qu'en plein jour. Son visage parfait et mince est encadré par ses longs cheveux dorés. Il n'y a aucun défaut visibles ni même invisibles dans son aspect. Rien ne semble devoir être changé ou modifié dans son apparence physique. Il n'y a d'ailleurs rien non plus à améliorer dans son caractère si paisible et agréable. Depuis que je la connais, tout comme pour Alexandre, je me dis qu'elle représente une statue magnifiant la beauté divine. Après ces longues minutes à l'admirer, je remarque qu'elle tourne la tête vers moi. Je croise alors ses envoutants yeux bleus pailletés d'étoiles ambrées. Un léger sourire amical se peint sur ses fines lèvres rosées, auquel je réponds avant de tourner mon regard vers le lieu supposé du combat.

« Qui gagne ? » finis-je par demander, dévorée de curiosité.

« Alexandre… lâche-t-elle après avoir reporté son regard sur les deux vampires, mais il joue avec l'autre vampire plutôt que de finir rapidement le travail. »

« Il t'a volé ton combat je suppose. » je rétorque avec un demi-sourire amusé face à sa froideur qui dissimule sa légère irritation. Alexandre la voit toujours comme un être fragile à protéger, ce qui parfois agace Thérèse surtout quand il s'agit de combat.

« Hum hum … disons qu'il est intervenu quand j'en avais besoin et que depuis je n'ai plus rien à faire ! » me répond-elle avec un faux air de martyr. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel me signifiant l'absurdité du raisonnement de son frère.

« Comme à chaque fois… » Je n'ai pu retenir les mots de sortir de ma bouche. Mais il y a longtemps que je ne cache plus mes pensées à mon amie.

« Effectivement … Je pense que le combat touche à sa fin » me rétorqua-t-elle avec un fin sourire amusé.

« Oh !! je réponds, va-t-il l'achever ? » Je frisonne à cette idée, des images violentes et terrifiantes me passant par l'esprit. Je déteste assister à ses mises à mort, si je puis dire.

« Non, nous ne devions que neutraliser le nouveau-né. Il semble qu'Alexandre l'a éliminé ou du moins effrayé pour qu'il s'enfuie sans son mentor. Quand celui-ci en aura assez de se faire martyriser gratuitement et s'enfuira, nous aurons accompli notre mission, m'explique-t-elle. »

« Quel était le but de l'opération ? » j'interroge, curieuse.

« Simplement les chasser de ce trop petit village où ils se faisaient remarquer, m'avoue-t-elle. »

Juste quand elle finit sa phrase, un bruit assourdissant d'os brisés résonne et attire nos regards respectifs. Je fronce les sourcils en observant attentivement les détails donnés à mon esprit : Alex est debout en position de combat, légèrement penché en avant et les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents blanches à quelques mètres de nous ; l'autre vampire est étalé plus loin, face contre terre et semble éprouver des difficultés à se remettre sur pieds. En conclusion, après une ou deux minutes de réflexion, j'en déduis que mon Amoureux a enfin porté le coup de grâce à son adversaire. Et je suppose que l'autre en a eu assez pour ne pas reprendre cette bataille. Le vampire finit par se relever avec un feulement ressemblant à un gémissement de douleur, il jette un regard vers son ennemi. Sans que j'arrive à le voir ni le comprendre, il se relève et file. C'est la voix de mon amie à mes côtés qui me l'apprend plus que mes sens aux aguets.

«Alexandre, laisse-le ! » déclare-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Ce dernier s'arrête et je remarque alors qu'il s'était déplacé, surement près à poursuivre sa victime… Il nous jette un regard et fait une moue de dépit avant de nous rejoindre à cadence humaine. Je pousse un léger soupir de soulagement, heureuse que ce soit fini. Je déteste les savoir aux prises avec d'autres vampires ou lycanthropes. Même si je sais qu'ils ont toutes les chances de gagner, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux. Une fois arrivé assez près de nous pour que je distingue correctement ses traits, Alex nous offre un sourire rassurant, qui m'est plus destiné qu'à sa sœur. Il se plante en face de moi et m'enlace délicatement pour m'attirer contre son torse de pierre. Je me détends automatiquement et me blottis contre lui, enivrée par son odeur sucrée. Je sais qu'il fait cela pour me rassurer, lisant surement sur mon visage un reste de stress. Je ferme les yeux et me contente de savourer ce moment paisible…. »

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Forks, janvier 2007**_

**POV Jasper **

« Je suis allongé sur le dos à fixer le plafond de notre chambre. Alice étant partie chasser avec Edward et Rosalie, je suis seul. Je savoure ce moment de solitude… C'est quelque chose qui parfois me manque depuis que j'ai rejoint les Cullen, devenus ma famille. Au départ, j'ai accepté de venir ici et de me plier à leur mode de vie pour plaire à Alice. Que ne ferait-on pas par amour ? Maintenant je le suis par choix, même si pour moi la tentation est plus forte que pour les autres. Mais je suis assez fier de pouvoir résister à l'attrait du sang humain. En bas, je perçois le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et les voix de ma fratrie. Le trio est revenu de sa chasse. Il m'est aisé de le deviner aux intonations joyeuses d'Emmet, heureux du retour de sa maitresse, et aux sons cristallins de leur voix. Je souris légèrement à l'idée que bientôt mon Amoureuse sera près de moi. Bien qu'elle m'ait manqué durant ces 4 jours, je ne descends pas la rejoindre. Je me sens parfois hors de cette famille, comme si j'étais juste accepté pour complaire à ma chère et tendre. Ce sentiment est surtout présent quand je pense à eux et que je ressens l'éloignement de ceux qui furent ma première véritable famille. Mais je garde toujours à l'esprit que c'est moi qui ai choisi de ne plus les suivre à l'époque, un léger soupir passe mes lèvres…

« Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas ? » interroge une voix cristalline et chantante sur le pas de la porte.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais point entendue monter les escaliers et ouvrir la porte. Je me redresse en position assise sur le lit, repliant une jambe sous l'autre. J'offre un magnifique sourire à mon bel Ange. Sa présence atténue souvent la souffrance que je ressens. De plus elle connait mon histoire, je ne lui ai jamais caché que je m'étais lié avec un autre clan avant de la rencontrer. Elle sait aussi combien je les aime et que ce sentiment filial est réciproque. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'avait à l'époque encouragé à leur écrire régulièrement… Ensuite la technologie humaine aidant, j'ai pu avoir un contact plus instantané avec eux. Ce besoin est quelque chose d'incompris par certains membres de cette famille, surtout Rosalie qui ne peut imaginer que je considère les membres d'un autre clan comme étant les miens. Je pense que seuls Carlisle et Alice ont compris et accepté ce lien.

« Toi, tu m'as manquée… » Je réponds d'une voix douce et base.

Alice met moins d'une seconde pour se retrouver assise sur mes jambes, les lèvres collées aux miennes dans un baiser doux et tendre. Je le lui rends et l'enlace pour la serrer contre moi, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Son odeur et sa présence me rassurent et m'apaisent. Elle dépose sa tête contre mon épaule et ferme les yeux. Nous restons sans parler, ni bouger de longues minutes. En fait, nous n'avons pas besoin d'échange de mots pour nous comprendre, la présence de l'autre et des regards suffisent. Le temps s'écoule mais je n'en n'ai aucunement conscience. Alice a raison, ils me manquent. Cela fait surement 6 mois que je n'ai plus eu de contact avec eux. Mais je me refuse à leur téléphoner ou leur envoyer un e-mail, tout comme je ne connecte plus mon ordinateur à Internet. La tentation de leur parler serait trop grande ! Et après plus de 70 ans à n'échanger que du courrier de loin, j'ai envie de les revoir en vrai…. Envie et besoin d'un contact physique avec celle que je considère être ma Sœur ainée, celle qui autrefois m'a aidé à supporter mon don et à le contrôler. Je sais au fond de moi qu'ils ne jugent pas mon silence de ces derniers mois, ils acceptent simplement que je m'éloigne d'eux et jamais ils n'oseront prendre contact avec moi… parce qu'ils veulent me laisser libre de quitter leur famille ou non. Emmet apparait à ce moment-là, attirant nos regards à tous les deux.

« Carlisle aimerait nous parler à tous maintenant. » déclare-t-il avec un air sérieux.

Je hoche la tête et libère Alice de mon étreinte. Elle saute sur ses pieds tandis que je me relève avec la lenteur d'un humain. Nous descendons tous trois l'escalier et rejoignions le reste de la famille déjà installée autour de la table de la salle à manger. Pièce qui sert aux réunions en fait et non au repas. Emmet s'installe à côté de Rosalie tandis qu'Alice se met à la gauche d'Edward et moi à ses côtés. Carlisle affiche un air penseur et je ressens son inquiétude avec une violence rare. Quelque chose le perturbe, accapare ses pensées et cela le stresse… C'est rare de ressentir ce genre de sentiments émanant de lui ! De tout le clan, il est celui qui à l'humeur et les sentiments les plus constants. Mes yeux font le tour de la table et je me concentre pour ressentir les sentiments de tout le monde. A la droite de Carlisle se trouve Esmée, son épouse qui se considère comme notre mère à tous, elle regarde devant elle. Elle aussi semble anxieuse et perturbée, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle doit savoir ce qu'il désire nous révéler. A ses côtés se trouve Rosalie qui semble juste intriguée et qui tient la main d'Emmet. Ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même, semble détendu et amusé, son regard perdu dans le paysage nocturne visible par la baie vitrée. Puis vient Edward, les sourcils froncés et affichant un air inquiet, il a dû percevoir les pensées de notre Père. Il tourne les yeux vers moi en sentant mon regard l'effleurer et me sourit légèrement, quelque chose de si discret qu'un humain n'aurait pu le voir. Je sens la main d'Alice se glisser dans la mienne et instinctivement, je la serre tendrement, tout en reportant mes yeux ambrés sur elle. Elle penche la tête vers la gauche et soutient mon regard. L'échange muet ne dure que quelques fractions de secondes avant que nous reportions notre attention sur Carlisle.

« Bien, puisque tout la famille est réunie, commençons donc. » Propose Carlisle d'une voix calme et douce. Nous hochons tous de la tête, attentif uniquement à ses paroles.

« Ce que j'ai à vous révéler est somme toute très simple : il y a un nouveau habitant à Forks, et il se fait remarquer, mettant notre secret en danger, avoue-t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion Il utilise ses capacités inhumaines en public ainsi que ses dons… Il a attiré l'attention de quelques habitants de son quartier, et les rumeurs le concernant commencent à courir en ville. J'ai pu assister à un de « ses exploits » comme disent les humains. Il avait alors choisi de sortir par sa fenêtre et sauter deux étages, en soirée… Je passais par hasard dans la rue pour une consultation. »

« L'imbécile ! Il ne sait donc pas que garder le secret est notre première règle ? » Lâche Rosalie avec un sifflement désapprobateur.

« Il semblerait qu'il l'ignore ou n'en tient point compte. » lui répond de sa voix douce Esmée.

« Un vampire nouveau venu ? Et nous ne l'avons pas pressenti arriver ? Alice n'a rien vu ? » Questionne Emmet, qui semble s'intéresser à la conversation. Le connaissant j'imagine qu'il entrevoit une bonne bagarre dans cette nouvelle.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver ! Et je te signale que je ne peux pas TOUT voir sur tout le monde ! » Rétorque la voix cristalline de ma compagne, légèrement excédée. Je sers un peu plus fort sa main, je n'ai pas encore pris part à la discussion, me contentant pour le moment d'envoyer des vagues apaisantes dans la pièce, histoire de calmer tout le monde.

« Ce n'est pas un vampire… » Déclare d'une voix étonnée Edward en fixant notre Père.

« Non je ne pense pas, effectivement. Il respire et son cœur bat… » Lui répond ce dernier.

« Mais comment peut-il alors faire _tout_ cela ? Continue Edward, comment peut-il faire des choses que seul nous, vampires, pouvons faire ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…. Mais il est aussi rapide et solide que nous, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. » Rétorque calment Carlisle.

Un silence pesant et studieux s'installe dans la pièce. Nous sommes tous plongés dans nos réflexions, cherchant une réponse plausible à cette question : qu'est-il s'il n'est pas un vampire ? La réalisation de la seule chose qu'il peut être me frappe de plein fouet, alors que j'avais laissé mes pensées dériver vers mon ex-famille, vers ma sœur ainée…. Je relève la tête et écarquille les yeux. Evidemment je suis le seul à pouvoir répondre à la question d'Edward, parce que moi je connais les êtres comme ce nouveau venu… parce que moi j'en ai côtoyé pendant des années de près, très près même. Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête vers lui, pour savoir qu'Edward me regarde surpris. Il lit mes pensées, n'en perdant pas une seule. Les éléments donnés par Carlisle se mettent en place, et je les analyse à la lumière de mes connaissances et de ma supposition. Rapide comme nous, fort, solide, capable de bonds prodigieux mais ayant besoin de respirer et ayant un cœur qui bat, au ralenti sûrement. Ces seules informations me suffisent pour savoir ce à quoi nous avons à faire, le reste je le devine aisément. Il est ce qu'_elle_ est, mi-vivant mi-mort, mi-humain mi vampire…

« Un _Immortel_… » Le mot m'a échappé, ma voix n'est qu'un murmure à peine audible mais il attire tous les regards sur moi. Et moi, je fixe mon regard vide sur la table, complètement replongé dans mes souvenirs.

« Un quoi ?!? » questionne la voix bourrue d'Emmet, me tirant de ma rêverie.

« Un Immortel... je répète de manière plus audible cette fois, un être mi-humain mi-vampire en fait. »

Ils me fixent tous, y compris notre Père, avec des yeux surpris. Je comprends qu'aucun d'eux n'a supposé que des êtres surnaturels de ce genre-là pouvaient exister. Je dois reconnaitre que la première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai eu cette même réaction. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, alors que je me remémore notre rencontre, plus d'un siècle plus tôt, au Texas. Ma créatrice et moi étions à un bal populaire, terrain de chasse facile. Je l'avais remarquée à l'autre bout de la salle parce qu'elle me regardait attentivement depuis mon arrivée. Elle suivait chacun de mes gestes, ne me perdant jamais du regard. Après une petite heure à être son point de mire, je m'étais dirigée vers elle et l'avais poliment invitée à danser. Elle m'avait juste souri et accepté ma main. Une fois sur la piste de danse, j'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas humaine, mais n'était pas non plus une vampire. Elle possédait une odeur délicieuse mais non appétissante, une grâce et une légèreté qu'aucune danseuse ne pouvait avoir, et une rapidité telle que certains de ses gestes étaient invisibles aux mortels présents.

« Qui était-ce ? » Demande la voix d'Edward, me sortant douloureusement de mes souvenirs et me ramenant à la réalité. Je reteins un grognement de colère de passer mes lèvres, perdu dans mon passé, j'ai occulté le fait qu'il pouvait lire mes pensées intimes, volant quelque chose que je refuse de partager … Il a dû tout percevoir comme on regarde un film. Je lui jette un regard un peu hagard, miné par la souffrance, que leur éloignement et le silence auquel je me force, m'infligent.

« Euh… de qui parles-tu Ed ? Il s'agit d'un mec ! » Lance Emmet, complètement perdu. Je sens Alice se tendre à mon coté et me regarder en coin, inquiète par mon expression de tristesse.

« Jasper se remémorait son passé…. Et c'est à la jeune femme à laquelle il pensait que je fais allusion, une blonde aux yeux bleus. » Précise Edward, enfonçant un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie sans le savoir. J'imagine les airs choqués et surpris des autres, sauf Alice qui a tout de suite compris et peut-être Carlisle qui a dû faire le rapprochement.

« Oh !?! Tu pensais à ta Sœur ! » Finit-elle par répondre. Je reporte les yeux vers elle avant d'hocher positivement de la tête. Rosalie lâche un sifflement de colère au mot « sœur » qui lui déplait tant quand il ne s'agit pas d'un membre du clan Cullen.

« Ta sœur était… euh … comme le nouveau venu ? » hésite Esmée d'une voix douce et rassurante. Elle a dû comprendre ma douleur de ce moment mais l'interprète mal.

« Elle _EST _comme lui, oui » je corrige machinalement, puisqu'à ma connaissance elle vit toujours. Dans le cas contraire, il m'aurait prévenu sachant les liens étroits qui nous unissent tous les trois.

« Oh … je vois…. C'est la demoiselle avec qui tu communiques régulièrement, je suppose. » Continue sur sa lancée ma Mère, voulant se rattraper. Je me contente de hocher de la tête, peu désireux de m'étendre sur le sujet alors que je sens les émotions négatives et violentes émanant de Rose. D'ailleurs elle ne fait rien pour le cacher, les lèvres pincées et les yeux noirs fixés sur moi, ses traits expriment son énervement.

« Oui, c'est exactement cela ! » affirme mon épouse à ma place. Je lui offre un sourire, sachant qu'elle désire m'éviter l'épreuve de parler d'elle et mettre fin à ce sujet.

« Dis-moi, Jasper, es-tu en bon terme avec eux ? » me demande Carlisle après avoir lancé un regard à Edward. Avant de répondre, je tourne mon regard vers ce dernier, me doutant qu'il finira l'idée qu'il a perçu dans l'esprit de notre Père.

« Carlisle pense, et je partage son avis, que les connaissances de tes… euh … amis pourraient nous être utiles. Enfin nous donner des renseignements sur les Immortels comme tu les appelles. » Continue Edward finissant l'idée de Carlisle.

« Hum… peut-être, j'ignore ce qu'ils savent et seront prêt à dire. » Je réponds prudent quant aux réactions de Rose et quant à la réelle demande de notre chef de clan.

« Oh je t'en prie Ed', finit ta pensée ! » murmure Alice tout en me serrant un peu plus fort la main. Mais ce dernier la regarde en silence, jugeant avoir fini. Au fond il ne désire que quelques renseignements que je pourrais avoir à distance. Et je sais que ce serait simple de les avoir, juste un coup de téléphone. C'est Esmée qui finit l'idée de Carlisle en fait, allant droit au but.

« Penses-tu qu'ils accepteraient de venir nous aider? » demande-t-elle d'une voix maternelle.

« Oh quelle bonne idée, Alice saute sur l'occasion pour ressortir son avis, comme cela on aura une aide précieuse face au nouveau venu, tu reverras ta famille… et ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie ! Pas besoin d'être emphate pour le remarquer… Et moi je pourrais, enfin, les rencontrer ! Alors tu les contactes quand ? »

Je lance un regard à mon Père. Il m'offre un sourire engageant et encourageant. Les autres me fixent attendant que je me décide. Au bout de quelques secondes, je soupire et me lève. Je me dirige vers le salon. Je décroche le téléphone posé sur une table contre le mur. Pourtant j'hésite un peu. Même si je suis sûr que la réponse sera positive et l'idée bien accueillie, je m'en veux de les contacter après autant de temps juste pour leur demander un service. Pourtant, l'idée de leur venue en renfort me plait plus que nécessaire. C'est une occasion pour quémander quelque chose que je désire depuis quelques temps. De plus, j'accéderais à la demande d'Alice. Depuis le temps qu'elle essaie de me convaincre de les rencontrer… je relance un regard vers la famille et après un autre léger soupir je compose le numéro. Je le connais par cœur, tant je l'ai déjà composé.

« Euh, jazz' tu n'attendrais pas demain matin pour leur sonner ? Il est une heure du matin ! » Me lance Emmet.

« Et en Europe il fait jour mon cher ! » je rétorque avec un sourire moqueur tout en portant le combiné à mon oreille.

Les sentiments présents dans la pièce sont divers : curiosité, colère, hésitation, envie, joie, doute et stress. Toutes ces sensations se mélangent aux deux miennes, excitation et appréhension. Etrangement, les tonalités se succèdent mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je remarque le sourire ironique de Rose et le regard fixe de Carlisle, Edward lui semble plongé dans ses pensées ; les autres se contentent de me regarder. Mon regard ne quitte pas ma famille. Je sais qu'ils entendront tout, c'est pour cela que je préfère la contacter hors de la maison. Cinquième sonnerie, deux solutions se présentent à mon esprit quant à ce silence : ils sont en mission ou alors absents pour la journée… sixième tonalité, je me mords la lèvre inférieure et me dis que je devrais raccrocher et réessayer plus tard septième sonnerie…

_« Allo ?!? »_ lance une voix douce et suave. Je relâche ma respiration. Je remarque qu'Edward a tourné la tête vers moi, les yeux surpris.

« Thérèse ?!? C'est moi… » Je réponds avec un sourire ravi. J'avais tord de me priver de ce contact apaisant et doux. Je remarque le froncement de sourcil de Rosalie.

_« Jasper !!!_ sa voix a pris des intonations heureuses, _excuse-moi j'étais sous la douche. Comment vas-tu ? » _

« Très bien et toi ? » je lui réponds tout en me laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de la table.

_« Ma foi, tout va bien. Nous sommes rentrés cette nuit d'un petit voyage. Comment va Alice ? Et les autres membres de ta famille ? » _M'interroge-t-elle gentiment, s'intéressant à ma famille. Je remarque l'arquement de sourcil d'Emmet, surpris par la question, et l'air aux anges de ma compagne, heureuse de constater qu' « elle » la connait déjà ! Même si je me doute qu'Alice le savait déjà.

« Ils vont tous très bien ! Et si tu veux savoir, ils semblent apprécier le timbre de ta voix. » Je déclare, toujours avec un sourire. Son léger rire résonne à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Bonne nouvelle, surtout si nous devons parler des heures et qu'ils doivent le supporter ! » _me renvoie-t-elle toujours riante.

« As-tu eu le temps de t'essuyer et t'habiller ? Sinon je peux te téléphoner plus tard… » Je propose me rappelant qu'elle sort de la douche.

_« Oh voyons, mon __cher__! __Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il me faut pour enfiler des sous-vêtements et une robe. »_ Rétorque-t-elle en s'esclaffant.

« Te connaissant comme je te connais, trois secondes de plus que moi ou Alice ! » je la taquine. Les autres me fixent toujours et je me rappelle la raison de ce coup de fil. Je retiens un soupir de passer mes lèvres et change de sujet de conversation. « Alexandre est-il là ? »

_« Hum, il est sorti avec Anna, sa compagne, faire les magasins je crois…. Il reviendra sûrement fin de l'après-midi. Tu avais quelque chose à lui demander peut-être… »_ Me répond-elle un peu plus sérieuse.

« Pas spécialement… En fait j'ai un service à te demander… » Finis-je par avouer. »

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Fin chapitre 1_

Et voilà fin ! *fière d'elle*

Bref, j'espère avoir rendu les impressions que je désirais. Et je sais je coupe au mauvais endroit mais c'est voulu ;-)

Je commencerais par un POV Edward Cullen le chapitre 2.

Réflexions, questions, envie ou critiques sont toujours les bienvenues.

Je tiens à prévenir que je suis le genre d'auteur à mettre très longtemps parfois avant de poster une suite, vue mon nombre de fic… (Enfin mes lecteurs ont l'habitude n'est-ce pas ? ;-))

Merci d'avoir lu ^^

~junon2~


	2. Chapter 2: petite demande

Merci à **Élise ** pour la correction

Merci à Louange, Galswinthe, Miss Yem, abby915-et lydie pour leur review sur

Merci à **elsway** et **Gwen** pour leur commentaire sur

**Chapitre 2 : Petite demande **

_**Forks, janvier 2007**_

**POV Edward**

« Appréhension … Attente… Stress… Joie… Souvenirs nombreux… Envie et amour….

Beaucoup de pensées et d'images défilent dans l'esprit de Jasper en ce moment. Il semble aussi soumis à de nombreux sentiments différents et contradictoires. Je peux lire ses doutes et hésitations dans son esprit. Il est embarrassé par rapport à nous, sa famille, et par rapport à eux, qu'il continue à voir comme une famille. Je constate qu'il aimerait garder cette relation rien que pour lui, ne la pas partager. J'ai d'ailleurs très bien lu plus tôt qu'il avait ressenti comme une intrusion ma question sur la demoiselle qui occupait ses souvenirs du moment. A la réflexion c'est vrai qu'il ne nous a jamais rien raconté de son passé, sauf de manière générale. Nous savons tous qu'il appartient à une autre famille, du moins il les voit toujours comme cela malgré la longue séparation, mais il n'est jamais entré dans les détails : aucun nom, aucune anecdote, … rien. Seule Alice, son épouse, connait tout.

Contrairement aux autres membres de la famille, je n'ai pas le regard rivé à Jasper, qui près du téléphone se mordille les lèvres et semble s'inquiéter. De toute manière, je lis ses pensées. Je sais qu'il s'en veut de leur téléphoner pour leur demander un service alors qu'il s'est forcé au silence pendant de long mois… sûrement pour nous complaire. Les sonneries se succèdent et la tension monte, je peux lire en Rose qu'elle jubile de la non-réponse qu'il reçoit. Sauf que la tonalité stressante prend fin et une voix mélodieuse répond. Je tourne la tête vers mon frère adoptif. En fait c'est le son de cette voix féminine qui a attiré mon attention. Elle a des accents chantant agréables à l'ouïe.

**********************************************************************************

_**France du nord, janvier 2007**_

**POV Thérèse **

« Je savoure l'eau chaude qui cascade le long de mon corps tiède. J'adore cette sensation de chaleur, sentir ma peau se réchauffer peu à peu me procure toujours une impression de détente et de bien être. C'est agréable de savourer une bonne douche après une nuit de chasse et un long voyage de retour. Je la savoure d'autant plus que la maison est plongée dans un calme complet et que seul le bruissement de l'eau et ma légère respiration se font entendre. Alexandre et Anna sont sortis pour faire du shopping, profitant du temps nuageux et de la pluie. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, j'ai filé sous la douche pour un moment de relaxation et de douceur personnel. Je ferme les yeux et penche la tête en arrière pour profiter un peu plus du jet d'eau. La buée commence à envahir la cabine de douche, et la senteur du bain moussant embaume l'air m'entourant. Un soupire de bien-être pur m'échappe…

_Driingg_

Je sursaute violemment et ouvre les yeux, me prenant le jet d'eau en pleine figure. Instinctivement je tourne la tête vers la porte de la cabine de douche. Vais-je répondre ou non ? Et puis qui peut me déranger ? J'hésite, on est en pleine après-midi… Généralement les membres du clan vivant en Europe téléphone en soirée ou la nuit, ceux vivant ailleurs envoient des lettres… personnes ne nous téléphone jamais. La seconde sonnerie retentit dans toute la maison, et je ferme l'eau, toujours hésitante. Oh et puis, je vais profiter de ma douche égoïstement. La troisième sonnerie me fait frissonner. Et si c'était… ? Non, cela fait des mois qu'il ne nous a plus contactés, il doit commencer à se détacher et à s'intégrer dans sa famille… Mais il est le seul vu le décalage horaire à pouvoir téléphoner en plein jour. Après un soupir, je quitte la douche et empoigne un essuie éponge avec lequel j'entreprends de me sécher rapidement tout en me dirigeant vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. Quatrième sonnerie, j'arrive presque toute sèche dans ma chambre et ouvre mon tiroir pour en sortir mes sous-vêtements et les enfiler. Une question flashe dans mon esprit : après combien de sonnerie la communication est-elle coupée ? La cinquième sonnerie me fait sursauter, et j'imprime mentalement que nous n'avons pas pensé à brancher le répondeur, sinon il aurait déjà pris la relève. Sixième sonnerie, je mets une robe rapidement et me laisse tomber sur le lit à côté du téléphone. J'attends de voir s'il y en aura encore une…

Septième sonnerie…

J'attrape le combiné et lâche un « Allo ?!? » de ma voix la plus douce possible. Peu importe l'interlocuteur, je ne vais quand même pas l'agresser pour avoir perturbé une douche en pleine après-midi.

_« Thérèse ?!? C'est moi… »_ Déclare une voix masculine s'exprimant en anglais aux accents chauds et graves. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise alors qu'un sourire de plus heureux se dessine sur mes lèvre.

« Jasper !!! » l'exclamation de pure joie franchit mes lèvres d'un seul coup, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Il m'a énormément manqué et quelque part en moi, mon instinct de grande sœur s'inquiétait de ce silence prolongé. Entendre sa voix et son intonation joyeuse me rend béate de bonheur.

«Excuse-moi j'étais sous la douche. Comment vas-tu ? » J'interroge une fois ma seconde de bonheur passée, je retrouve ma politesse légendaire.

_« Très bien et toi ? »_ me rétorque-t-il. J'adore vraiment l'accent de Jasper et ses intonations heureuses quand il nous parle.

« Ma foi, tout va bien. Nous sommes rentrés cette nuit d'un petit voyage. Comment va Alice ? Et les autres membres de ta famille ? » Je déclare en me laissant tomber couchée sur le dos sur le couvre lit. Cette conversation peut durer des heures autant me mettre à l'aise. L'interroger sur sa famille est une habitude que j'ai pris dés qu'il les a rejoint ; une manière d'avoir un lien avec eux aussi et de savoir comment il s'entend avec eux.

_« Ils vont tous très bien ! Et si tu veux savoir, ils semblent apprécier le timbre de ta voix. »_ M'avoue-t-il d'un ton amusé. Je ne peux empêcher un léger rire cristallin de franchir mes lèvres, et je devine instantanément que sa famille l'a perçu. Je me tourne sur le côté gauche pour avoir une vue sur la fenêtre et j'appuie ma tête sur ma main.

« Bonne nouvelle, surtout si nous devons parler des heures et qu'ils doivent le supporter ! » je lui rétorque toujours en riant. La conversation promet d'être amusante et longue, ce qui m'arrange car j'ai toujours adoré converser avec lui.

_« As-tu eu le temps de t'essuyer et t'habiller ? Sinon je peux te téléphoner plus tard… »_ M'interroge-t-il un peu soucieux. Comme si je pouvais tomber malade !

« Oh voyions mon cher! Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il me faut pour enfiler des sous-vêtements et une robe. » Je demande avec un sourire amusé et sur un ton plus précieux que nécessaire, mais je sais qu'il jouera le jeu du badinage.

_« Te connaissant comme je te connais, trois secondes de plus que moi ou Alice ! »_ Me taquine-t-il gentiment, me provoquant sur ma lenteur supposée face à lui ou un autre vampire. Pourtant le ton reste sur la plaisanterie et le badinage entre frère et sœur. Sa voix devient plus sérieuse quand il me demande : _« Alexandre est-il là ? »_

« Hum, il est sorti avec Anna, sa compagne, faire les magasins je crois…. Il reviendra sûrement fin de l'après-midi. Tu avais quelque chose à lui demander peut-être… » J'interroge calmement mais peu étonnée.

_« Pas spécialement… En fait j'ai un service à te demander… »_ Avoue-t-il avec une voix plus base où je discerne son embarras. Pourtant il devrait savoir que je ne lui refuserais rien.

« Très bien, je suis toute ouïe mon cher ami » je déclare en reprenant une position assise sur mon lit. Il me reste un peu de ma curiosité d'humaine, qui me rend impatiente de savoir de quoi il peut s'agir. Seulement, en 400 ans j'ai appris à attendre et à ne plus harceler de questions les autres pour satisfaire mon besoin de savoir.

_« Et bien en fait… c'est une demande de ma … hum… famille… »_ Murmure-t-il, bloquant un peu sur le mot famille. J'imagine les regards du clan Cullen fixaient sur lui. Il n'est pas rare ceci dit qu'un clan nous demande de l'aide ou nous signale un problème.

« D'accord, et que souhaitent-ils que je fasse, Jasper ? » Je l'encourage par une question posée sur un ton doux et engageant à poursuivre son explication.

_« Et bien, nous avons un problème ici… Oh pas avec un vampire mais avec un... Euh… Immortel… enfin quelqu'un comme toi… »_ Commence-t-il à expliquer sur un ton un peu plus sûr de lui.

« On nous appelle plus couramment les Maudits en fait… et donc, il y en a un à Forks ? Où est le problème exactement ? » Je le corrige et continue mes interrogations sur le ton de la grande sœur désirant une confession de son cadet venant de faire une bêtise.

_« Et bien, il ne doit pas être très vieux et vient d'arriver. Disons qu'il est tout sauf discret… Ce qui met à mal notre couverture ici. Si il continue, on aura droit à une chasse aux sorcières version 21__ème__ siècle… enfin Carlisle se demandait si vous pouviez, Alex', sa compagne et toi, venir nous aider comme vous connaissez les Imm… euh … les Maudits. »_ Finit-il par lâcher d'un seul coup. Je reste silencieuse quelques minutes avant de lui répondre calmement et professionnellement.

« Jasper… Tu connais aussi bien que moi nos règles. Le clan des Gardiens a ses lois. Ceci dit tu as bien fait de me prévenir, mais je ne peux pas prendre la décision de venir de moi-même. Par contre j'en parlerais à qui de droit et quémanderais le droit de régler le problème, mais je ne peux pas te promettre que j'aurais la permission de venir. » Je finis par dire.

Il me faudra aller, là où vivent les chefs du clan et leur raconter ce qui se passe à Forks. Ensuite peut-être pourrais-je oser demander d'intervenir moi-même… mais la raison personnelle est trop visible pour que j'obtienne cette permission. Souvent, les sbires, qui décident des missions, évitent de nous envoyer là où on connait des vampires… À moins bien sûr, de passer outre ses vieux vampires et de s'adresser directement au couple régnant sur le clan… Mais ce n'est pas si simple de les voir ni de leur parler. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

_« Je comprends… et je me rappelle très bien Thés' … _» murmure Jasper après quelques secondes de silence.

« Écoute, de toute manière je transmettrais de vive voix votre demande. Vous aurez de l'aide pour le maitriser. Pour le moment contentez-vous de le surveiller et de limiter les dégâts… » J'essaie de le rassurer un minimum.

_« D'accord… j'espère juste que ce sera Alex' et toi qui viendriez… »_ Avoue-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Je ferais ce que je peux pour, promis petit frère. Il va falloir que je te laisse. Je te téléphone dés que j'ai une réponse, compte maximum trois jours… » Je termine la conversation rapidement. Il va me falloir préparer un voyage rapide en Europe centrale… »

*********************************************************************

_**Demeure des Gardiens, Transylvanie, Janvier 2007**_

**POV Alexandre**

«La vaste pièce était silencieuse et vide. Du divan où je m'étais assis, je pouvais embrasser d'un seul regard l'entièreté du salon ainsi que tout être y entrant. À mes côtés était Anna, qui se tenait le dos droit et un peu tendue. Thérèse, elle, avait préférait s'isoler dans un fauteuil nous faisant face, les jambes posées sur l'accoudoir gauche. Mon regard fait le tour des murs en pierres grises ornés de différentes décorations : tableaux de maitres, tapisseries moyenâgeuses, meubles… Dans l'immense cheminée à ma droite brûle un doux feu, qui réchauffe l'atmosphère ambiante. Le calme de la pièce n'est brisé que par le crépitement de buches craquant sous l'effet des flammes dansantes, qui capturent pendant un moment mon attention. Je sens la main de ma compagne se glisser sous la main, douce chaleur contre ma peau glacée. Je referme les doigts autour de sa fine paume et tourne la tête vers elle, avant de me pencher et d'embrasser son front. Anna me sourit et se rapproche un peu plus de moi. Je glisse alors un bras autour des ses fines épaules et l'attire à moi.

Mes yeux refont le tour de la pièce et se pose sur ma jumelle, qui garde le regard fixé sur les dalles du sol. C'est à sa demande que nous sommes ici à attendre que les chefs de notre clan nous reçoivent. Bien sûr en temps normal, cela se serait passé plus vite : un bref voyage en Transylvanie, berceau des vampires, pour regagner le domaine principal du clan. Nous aurions expliqué qu'une famille de vampire nous avait contacté et raconté le problème. Les sbires auraient pris note et choisi un ou plusieurs Gardiens pour remplir cette mission. Sauf que c'est Jasper qui lui a demandé de l'aide, et qu'elle désire y aller elle-même. Oh je la comprends, il est comme un vrai frère pour nous. Ce serait une occasion de le voir et puis il fait aussi parti de notre clan. Mais quand Thérèse a exprimé son désir que la mission nous soit confiée, le sbire la regardait de travers et lui a sèchement rappelé qu'elle n'était qu'une exécutante et que c'était eux qui décidaient. Ma sœur a alors fait quelque chose qu'elle ne fait jamais : exiger de parler à nos chefs, au nom de son lien de sang avec la Maitresse des lieux. Il a évidemment vérifié cette information, et à contre cœur, se doutant de ce qu'elle allait demander, nous a accordé une entrevue. Il ignore encore que Thérèse ne se fera pas taper sur les doigts pour impertinence mais aura gain de cause. Je ne pense pas que ma frangine s'en doute, mais pour moi il est évident que son petit « caprice » lui sera offert sans aucune concession.

Cela fait maintenant deux heures que nous patientons ici et je commence à trouver le temps long. Je sens la tête d'Anna se poser délicatement contre mon épaule et je la serre un peu plus contre moi, baisant la tête pour déposer un léger baiser sur le haut de ses cheveux. Elle lâche un léger soupire de contentement. En relevant la tête, je croise le regard de ma sœur, qui m'offre un petit sourire attendri. Elle se détourne après quelques secondes. Je devine plus que j'entends le soupire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres rosées. Je m'apprête à lui faire une petite taquinerie, quand la double porte en chêne du salon s'ouvre en grand, attirant notre regard et faisant sursauter ma compagne, qui se redresse.

Face à moi, entrant lentement dans la pièce, se trouve un couple des plus élégants. Ils n'ont pas changé depuis ce matin brumeux où pour la première fois je les ai vus, il y a déjà quatre siècles. La femme s'avance en première, portant une longue robe de velours rouge sang brodés de roses vertes et or. Ses cheveux ébène sont relevés en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque, quelques boucles s'échappant devant et recouvrant ses épaules, ses yeux ambre me fixent avant de se poser brièvement sur Thérèse. Des boucles d'oreilles pendent à ses lobes et un raz du cou en perles nacre entoure son fin cou. Son compagnon est habillé de manière plus moderne, un simple pantalon de lin noir et une chemise blanche impeccablement fermée. Ses cheveux châtains clairs sont toujours aussi courts et ses yeux verts émeraude font rapidement le tour de la pièce, analysant ceux qui ont osé les déranger. Rare sont les membres du clan qui demandent à les voir. Ils s'arrêtent précisément au centre de la pièce.

« Et bien, pour quelle raison Alexandre, désirez-vous nous parler ? » Interroge ma Créatrice en fixant ses pupilles dorées sur moi et Anna.

Ma compagne se tend à mes côtés, tandis que je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Thérèse. Cette dernière prend une position plus correcte en déposant ses pieds sur le sol sans aucun bruit de talons. Nos yeux se croisent quelques secondes et nous échangeons muettement pour savoir qui prend la parole et quoi dire. Notre échange est intercepté et le couple se tourne alors vers ma jumelle.

« A moins que ce ne soit toi Thérèse qui désire nous entretenir » Murmure Sofia, notre mère.

Elle lance alors un regard lourd de sous-entendu à son compagnon et hoche de la tête, avant de se diriger vers un fauteuil libre près de moi. Elle s'assied gracieusement et croise les jambes, son attention fixée sur les deux protagonistes de la conversation. Sofia a toujours admiré et essayé de comprendre la relation un peu spéciale unissant les deux Maudits. Ma jumelle regarde obstinément le sol, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Adrien avance de quelques pas vers Thérèse, la fixant d'un regard neutre.

« Et bien, que me vaut cette demande mon bel ange ? » demande-t-il d'une voix adoucie et tendre, son regard étant devenu plus chaud et paternel. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours considéré ma petite sœur comme sa vraie fille. Cette dernière relève enfin la tête et le fixe droit dans les yeux, elle doit être la seule à oser ce geste.

« J'ai… hum… J'ai une faveur à te demander » murmure-t-elle.

****************************************************************************************************************

_fin chapitre 2_

merci pour votre patiente ^^


End file.
